El verdadero primer beso
by Anikuni
Summary: El primer beso "oficial" de Ron y Hermione fue unos minutos antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Pero pudo haber pasado algo antes? Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


**_EL VERDADERO PRIMER BESO._**

**_Disclamer:_******Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. K. Rowling.

** Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride". El reto consistía en escribir un primer beso alternativo a Ron y Hermione, aquí esta el mío.**

* * *

¡Oh, vamos Ronnie! Realmente no pasa nada si nunca has besado a una chica…-Dijo George con un tono burlón y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es decir debe ser humillante para ti tener catorce años…-Prosiguió Fred, risueño.

-Y que la única mujer que te besara fuese la tía Muriel.- Acabó el otro gemelo.

Tras terminar de hablar, ambos pelirrojos estallaron en carcajadas.

Sin embargo a mi no me hacía gracia, nada de gracia. Es más, estaba pasando tanta vergüenza que ya me imaginaba mi cara tan roja como mi pelo. Y vale, era verdad que nunca había besado a ninguna chica, pero tampoco es que hubiese tenido demasiadas oportunidades. Mis tres primeros cursos pasaron lo suficiente rápido (y ajetreados, claro está) para no centrarme demasiado en las chicas. Y además… ¿a quienes conocía? Conozco algunas, por supuesto, sobre todo chicas de su curso, pero nunca me habían gustado. Y bueno, también estaba Hermione, pero ella no era una chica, ella era mi insufrible y sabelotodo amiga.

-Pobre Ronnie. ¡Se quedó sin palabras!-Exclamó Fred.

-Seguro que se ha dejado impresionar por nuestra experiencia, a su edad ya habíamos besado a muchas chicas.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Sus hermanos ya habían besado a muchas chicas a su edad? Eso se significaba que iba con retraso, con demasiado retraso. Incluso Percy había confesado un día, que su primera novia fue a finales de tercero. ¡Por Merlín! Hasta el "perfecto prefecto" me ganaba. ¿Qué pasaba en esta familia? ¿Siempre me iba a tocar a mi ser el último?

-¿Quiénes fueron las primeras George? ¿Las gemelas muggles del pueblo?

-Las primeras pero no las últimas.- Contestó George con una gran sonrisa.

Tras terminar de hablar los gemelos chocaron las manos, felices. Claro… ¿Quién no iba a estar feliz después de besar muchas chicas?

Miré a los gemelos por última vez, hice un gesto que hubiese escandalizado a mi propia madre y tras eso me marché del salón. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto cabreado.

Desde que Percy cumplió la mayoría de edad dejó de ser el blanco de las burlas de los gemelos para pasarle ese "honor" a mí. La ventaja es que estos siempre olvidaban pronto sus burlas, y tal vez, si yo no mencionaba nada ellos no se acordarían. Es cierto que en el salón también estaban Ginny y Hermione, pero no creía que ellas hubiesen escuchado nada.

Pero aun así estaba enfadado, muy enfadado si había que ser exactos. Así que hice como siempre que me pasaba eso cerrar la puerta, tumbarme en la cama y esperar a que mi madre llamase para cenar ( cosa que inexplicablemente siempre me animaba.

** .TOC.**

Oigo los tres golpes extrañado. Parecen demasiado suaves para Fred y George, pero si no son ellos… ¿Quién iba a ser? Seguro que eran ellos, les apetecería joderme un rato más. ¿No me podían dejar tranquilo ni un momento? Megiró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a lanzarles una mirada (y si fuese necesario les lanzaría un libro) cuando vio algo que no imaginaba. En la puerta estaba la persona a la que menos esperaba ver. En la puerta estaba Hermione.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó su amiga.

Como toda contestación hice un movimiento con la cabeza. Realmente no me importaba estar solo o no, lo único que quería realmente era estar lejos de los gemelos. Lo suficiente lejos para que no se pudieran meter conmigo.

Estuvimos un rato callados. Su presencia se me hacía rara. Era verdad que éramos amigos, pero ambos sabíamos que estábamos juntos gracias a Harry. Sin él estoy seguro que nunca nos hubiésemos llevado demasiado bien. Teníamos caracteres muy diferentes.

-Gracias por invitarme a los Mundiales.- Dijo en bajito, como con miedo de que alguien estuviese escuchando.

-No hay de qué.-Respondí secamente.

Se veía que Hermione quería sacar un tema de conversación para que me olvidase de la discusión con mis hermanos. Pero… ¿hablando sobre la invitación a los Mundiales de Quiddich? Ya me había dado las gracias por lo menos mil veces, y a mis padres otras tantas. Ella tenía que venir por otro motivo, aunque no lo quisiese decir de golpe.

El silencio duró unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Si quería hablar que hablara, pero que al menos lo hiciese ya.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco he besado nunca a un chico.-Comentó Hermione rompiendo el silencio. Se quedó un rato callada, pero al ver que no contestaba continuó.-Y si te vale de algo creo que Harry tampoco ha besado nunca a nadie.

-¿Y qué? Yo seré el último de los tres. Y aunque no lo fuese ya soy el último de mis hermanos.-Respondí de manera gruñona. - Además no le gusto a una ninguna chica, ni creo que le guste en un fututo cercano. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta para besar a alguien hacen falta dos.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo.-Dijo Hermione mientras colocaba los brazos a ambos lados de la cadera.

Me quedé callado sin decir nada, y ella hizo lo mismo. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, una idea descabellada, pero una buena idea. Pero había un problema, tenía que hacer que Hermione captara la genialidad del plan, cosa que no era nada fácil.

-También hay otra opción…- Comencé a decir mientras miraba a mi amiga. No sé porqué pero me parecía que ella había tenido la misma idea.

-No sé significaría nada ¿No?-Preguntó. Algo en su tono de voz me hizo detectar que tenía razón.

-Sí, claro solo sería para sacárnoslo de encima ya.

-¿Será nuestro secreto?- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hasta la tumba. -Respondí seriamente mientras hacía una cruz con el dedo en el corazón.

Mi corazón dio un salto en el pecho. Ella había captado mi plan desde el principio y gracias a eso no tuve que pasar un bochornoso momento explicándoselo. Y vale seguía siendo el último de mis hermanos en besar a alguien, pero al menos había ganado a Harry (¡chúpate esa Potter!)

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos ella no había perdido el tiempo. Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa, se había sentado a mi lado. Yo también estaba nervioso, aunque la chica no me gustase (me gustaba más Madame Rosmerta, por ejemplo), iba a ser mi primer beso de todas maneras y no quería que se fuese diciendo por ahí que un Weasley besaba mal.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza (tal y como me habían enseñado mis hermanos). Apenas tuve tiempo de comprobar si la chica hacía lo mismo pues sus labios ya se habían tocado con los míos.

El beso fue apenas un ligero roce de labios, pero aun así sentí (inexplicablemente) un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso? Es decir, era mi primer beso, pero casi no había contado, al fin y al cabo había sido con mi amiga, la insufrible de Hermione. Sin embargo cuando la volví a mirar ya no me parecía la misma.

Su pelo que siempre me había sido completamente indiferente (por no decir que me resultaba "raro"), me parecía ahora brillante e indomable, como ella. Sus ojos parecían más intensos, y su sonrisa más bonita. Toda la Hermione antigua parecía haber sido cambiada por una copia mejorada de ella misma. También pude observar por primera vez (aunque nunca lo reconocería, ni bajo la cruciatus), que mi amiga tenía las curvas propias de una adolescente.

No entendía nada. Antes del beso al verla solo veía a una chica normalita, no fea, pero si del montón. Y ahora era la chica más guapa de Inglaterra, por no decir del mundo.

Hermione se marcho de la habitación, no sin antes recordarme que eso siempre sería un secreto. Tras volver a repetirle que no se lo diría a nadie, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Y así tumbado en la cama me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, y quizás la más importante, Hermione Granger era una chica (¡y menuda chica!) y la segunda es que algún día conseguiría que mi amiga me volviese a dar otro beso.

* * *

**¡Espero que os gustase mi pequeña historia! La razón por la que escribí esto es bastante simple. Me encantaba la idea de que el primer beso de mi pareja favorita fuera juntos, ¡pero eso tenía un gran problema! Aunque Hermione no se hubiese besado con Krum (que en mi opinión si lo hizo), está claro que Ron se besó con Lavander. Así que por eso está situado en el verano antes de empezar cuarto, un poco antes de los Mundiales de Quidditch.**

**Por cierto por último decir que los comentarios me hacen muy, muy feliz. Así que ya sabeis, que uno al año no hace daño (?) xD**


End file.
